9 Ways To Escape
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Naruto was once a powerful crime boss. Leading a group of criminals to glory through heists and robbery. But what happens when he is betrayed by his childhood friend? Not only that, but he is sent to the most secure prison in the world. Will he seek out revenge on the one who did this to him? Or will he accept it and make a new crew? Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new fanfic made by yours truly.**

 **So the one day, I was busy thinking on making a new fanfic, but couldn't think of one.**

 **Until I was watching the anime, Nanbaka. And there it was. The answer to a new fanfic.**

 **So, in this fanfic, Naruto will be a crime boss in a sense, with a rather horrific backstory. The backstory will be released piece by piece and then brought together for the big reveal.**

 **He will be very dangerous and extremely clever with many things. His smarts are prodigy level. His strength, unrivaled. His stamina, ungodly. With a touch of a secret experiment done to him along with 9 mental restraints that only are unlocked through sheer rage, and you have a recipe for awesome badass power that is equivilant to that of Satan.**

 **Well, sort of.**

 **There is a pairing in this fanfic. And can anyone guess who?**

 **Momoko x Naruto x Cinder(RWBY) x Cana(Fairy Tail) x Samui x Mei Terumi!**

 **That's right, a prisoner and the warden. Cinder will be explained much later along with Cana, Mei and Samui. And yes this is a multi-crossover.**

 **I know that in the anime, Momoko has a crush on Hajime, but I don't give a shit.**

 **My fanfic, my rules.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Betrayal.

The streets sung with the sound of police sirens. A chase was on. A series of gunshots filled the air as the police chased a total of nine sports cars.

Ranging from the Lotus Elise to the illustrious Koenigsegg. Such beautiful cars sped down the highway as choppers lined the skies as they gave chase.

The leader was right in the front. A red and black Koenigsegg. The driver was a young man with blonde spiky hair and whisker marks on his cheek. A black leather jacket with faded blue jeans and black pointed toed shoes. Shifting gears and kicking the beast into a higher gear, the convoy of sports cars sped down the road faster than ever. In the car with the young boy, was a woman with lavender blue hair and pale eyes.

She wore a similar leather jacket but was smaller. A white shirt that was cut to show off her mid section and some skin tight jeans. For shoes she wore some high heels.

"Whoa. That heist was the best there ever was." said the teen as he turned the corner.

"Damn straight, Naruto. Told you the info was on the mark." said the woman.

"I never doubted you, Hinata. That's why you're XO in my crew. The Bijuu Of Nine will be the top crew now." cackled Naruto as they went into a tunnel.

Turning to find the cops still on their asses, Naruto got on the phone.

"Yo, Gaara, you got the 'splosives?" asked Naruto on the phone.

"Damn right I do. Watch the fireworks boss." said the guy on the phone.

Looking in the rear view mirror, Naruto watched as the Lotus wind down a window with a woman leaning out the car with a RPG in her hands. All it took was the pull of the trigger to send the RPG flying into a pillar that toppled over. Bringing the side of the tunnel down. Preventing the cops from pursuing any further.

Coming to a grinding halt, the 9 cars came to a halt and gave each other high fives.

Pulling out a box of cigarettes, Naruto lit one. Blowing out some smoke as he placed a hand on Hinata's waist.

"Holy shit, that was awesome." said Gaara.

Gaara was the last of the high ranked members of the Bijuu Of Nine. He had a tattoo in red ink. The kanji for love. He had strange blue eyes, red hair and was rather skinny. But don't let that trick you. Gaara was trained in Jujitsu. And he was damn good at it.

"Who do you think we are? Ametuers? Boss formed us with the intent of making us into a powerful force. Who knows, we may even become a mafia." said one of the women with long blonde hair in a ponytail.

This was Yugito. The second last of the hight ranked of the crew. She prefered subtlty with a hint of allure. She was pretty good with hacking and picking locks. But she knew her skills paled in comparison to Naruto's own.

"I agree. But..." said one of the boys looking at Naruto.

This singular person was one of the people who was part of the Bijuu Of Nine. Sasuke. Naruto's childhood friend and thief in arms. Naruto and Sasuke trusted each other's backs no matter what. They knew that if something bad happened to the other, then the other would bust him out.

But that was about to change. Right now.

Sasuke turned to his friend and pulled out a pistol. The hammer pulled back and ready to fire.

"What the fuck are you doing?" asked Naruto glarring at his friend.

"Hinata, come here." chimed Sasuke holding out a hand.

"Of course, love." cooed Hinata as she skipped into Sasuke's arms.

"Love? You two timing slut." growled Naruto only to have everyone stand behind Sasuke.

"You never got it did you. The Bijuu Of Nine was in fact my game. Never yours. I was slowly taking it from you. Converting our beloved comrades to get rid of you." sneered Sasuke.

"You think this won't go down without a fight?" snarled Naruto as the whiskers on his cheeks began to grow more denser.

"Oh I know it will do down without a fight. See, you were a nobody. While I'm a somebody. You never had anything. While I did." smiled Sasuke knowing he had Naruto in checkmate.

"You sniveling little shit. I created the group. No, _we_ created this crew. Together. And you stab me in the back?" hissed Naruto.

"Pretty much. Now, let me tell you what is going to happen, right now. I'm going to shoot you in the stomach. You're gonna bleed out to death while I climb into your car and drive away. Get back to our hideout and fuck Hinata until she is pregnant." snickered Sasuke at how he felt so powerful.

"Make no mistake, the sex I got from you was good. But Sasuke was just way better than you. He's the type of man I would love to climb over and over again." said Hinata rubbing a hand on Sasuke's covered member.

But what Sasuke didn't expect was to be caught off guard when Naruto lunged at him.

"BASTARD!"

 **BANG!**

Sasuke's sudden jump of a scare caused him to pull the trigger which lodged a bullet into Naruto's right lung. Making Naruto drop to the floor and beging bleeding out.

Everyone looked at the body of Naruto as he lay there in a blood of blood. Shrugging his shoulders as he pocketed the pistol, Sasuke spanked Hinata's ass as he walked to Naruto's Koenigsegg.

"Guess a bullet to the lung does wonders as well." he chirped with everyone climbing into their own cars and driving off.

"I swear right here. Right now. I will have my revenge. Every single person in the Bijuu Of Nine will die. No one will escape my wrath." said Naruto weakly as he soon passed out and slowly bled out.

But fate had a different plan in mind for him. Due to the chopper that was following needing to be refilled, it flew back to base and returned to the scene where a few of the cops riding the chopper got off and headed into the tunnel. There they found Naruto. Dying.

One of them called in an ambulance while annother told the cop that it would take too long. They'd lose their only lead. They had to get information now. So they loaded him onto the chopper.

It took a whole 14 hours to resus Naruto and bringing him back from the verge of death. It was extremely hard to do. But what they found quite interesting, was the fact that Naruto was slowly regenerating. Not as fast as being visible, but enough to be recognised on the computers. This was amazing.

The only mistake the people made was that Naruto was no longer the same. He was the very being of nightmares now. A soul that lived for vengeance now. He would have it one way or another. No matter what. Each and every member of Bijuu Of Nine will pay in blood for what they did to him. Betrayal was something Naruto hated. And now that he was back from he dead, he will ensure they die.

But another person had plans for Naruto. One which involved Naruto being sent to a very secure prison.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is a crime boss with his own awesome car and wonderful girlfriend. But that came to an end when Naruto is betrayed by his whole crew.**

 **Guess they should've slugged him again in order to make sure he was dead. But they didn't. Naruto is back and he demands blood. But he may never get the chance to. As a certain someone has plans for the poor boy. One which has him in prison for the rest of his life.**

 **Chapter 2: Prison.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Prison

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of 9 Ways To Escape.**

 **So the last place we left off was when Naruto was leading his crew, the Bijuu Of Nine from a heist they did.**

 **After closing the road and giving each other highfives, Naruto is betrayed by not only his best friend, but his girlfriend and crew.**

 **Sasuke puts a bullet in Naruto's lung and leaves to return to the hideout to have sex with Hinata. The two timing bitch and the rest of the crew will get what's coming to them.**

 **Left to die, Naruto swears revenge on the people he once called friends. He will become their very nightmares. A demon from the very depths of hell.**

 **But he is found by the cops who were chasing in the chopper and taken to a hospital to be treated. But someone else has caught on. And this person wants Naruto in the most secure prison that ever existed.**

 **Can Naruto break out of this prison to take his revenge on his crew? Or will he waste and rot in this prison he will be sent to?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Prison.

A chopper flew through the skies, heading in a single direction to a single destination. The police station that currently held the most dangerous person that ever lived.

The occupant in the chopper was a beautiful and curvacous woman in her twenties. Her blue hair fell down to her thighs, her eyes a blazing red. Lip balm stained her lips along with a red uniform covering her nakedness. On the shoulders of her jacke was a pair of studded plates that gave her a menacing vibe.

In her hands was a series of documents held by a paper clip.

She had seen the news regarding the matter. How the most dangerous person in existance was finally captured. She knew that the cops would say that they have the situation under control, but she knew it was far from that.

It said so in his profile. He was the very definition of a troubled teen. Maybe not troubled. More like disturbed.

The chopper soon landed and she climbed out and walked into the station and headed to the intterogation room where Naruto was being held.

This was going to get interesting. She had intterogated countless criminals before. But none of them was a famed crime boss.

 **With Naruto.**

He was discharged soon after 4 days. And he knew why. He had this ability to regenerate at a suprising rate. And for some reason, he never felt drained of energy. Like he had taken 2 dozen energy drinks. He didn't know how he got such an ability, but he knew he had it. And it was extremely useful.

Opposite him was two cops. One was leaning against the wall while the other was sitting down before him. Playing their good cop, bad cop shpeel.

"So, Naruto. No last name. It says you are an orphan with an overbearing grudge towards your parents. Mind saying why?" asked the cop sitting down.

"Why should I tell you? They never cared for me. So why should I give a damn about their fucked up lives?" hissed Naruto.

"You don't mean that." said the cop sitting down.

"I do in fact." spat Naruto flashing them a death glare.

The door soon opened to reveal the woman from the chopper. The two cops moved to the door and left giving her the reigns. Leaving Naruto and the woman alone. To say Naruto was amazed would be a colossal understatement.

"Why hello sweet cheeks. To what what do I owe this visit?" chimed Naruto using his charms to seduce the woman.

"The name is Momoko. And you, are Naruto. I would love to chat with you." said the woman in a stern voice as she sat down.

"Babe, I'd prefer if you'd sit on my face. But, if it means sharing a bed with you after this...I'm your canary." smooth talked Naruto only to have a pistol shoved to his mouth.

"Say one more thing that is remotely sexual. And your brain will be the new paint for these walls." threatened Momoko.

"Fine fine." said Naruto waving his cuffed hands.

"So, let's take a look at your history. It says in your personal info, that you're an orphan. Sold to a human trafficer for money. From there, you were sold on the black market as a slave to a very abusive man who beat you whenever he felt like it..." said Momoko looking at Naruto.

"Do you have any smokes? I sure could use one." chirped Naruto.

"Answer the question and I may organize a box for you." growled Momoko with a tick mark showing up on her head.

"Fine. Yes, I was sold to that scum by my parents. The idiots who sold me were druggies. So it was only natural for them to see me as a means to get cash quick for their next hit. They never cared for me in the slightest." snarled Naruto.

"From there, you worked with drug lords. Eventually forming a crime group. The Bijuu Of Nine." said Momoko looking at Naruto. "Tell me about that."

"Look bitch." snapped Naruto slamming his hands on the table. "I answered your question and you promised me smokes. Now hand the damn things over!"

"I said I _may_. Not that I _will_." chirped Momoko.

"Two timing whore!" howled Naruto surging up and pinning Momoko to the group.

What surprised Momoko was the fact that the cuffs on Naruto were make of reinforced steel. It was strong enough to tow a Boeing. And yet Naruto ripped through the chains like it was nothing. But what really surprised her the most was the features on Naruto had changed. His eyes were now evil red with a slit in them along with the whiskers on his cheeks being more defined.

"Fine...I'll get you...some smokes." said Momoko struggling to breathe.

After a few minutes, Naruto sat opposite Momoko. A lighter in one hand while the cigarette rested in his mouth. Lighting the cigarette, Naruto breathed out some smoke before ashing on the floor even though he was provided an ashtray.

"Now was that so hard?" taunted Naruto with Momoko rubbing her neck where Naruto held her.

"Anyway, what happened while you worked with those drug lords?" asked Momoko. "What substances did you take?"

"Ha, what didn't I take. I tried everything. Cocaine, Heroine, Marijawana, Cigarettes, Painkillers, Morphine. Every drug there was and is, I've tried. The drug lords called me: Rat. Due to my small size I could fit into air vents and sewer drains. Eventually I made my own crew with my childhood friend, Sasuke. Or should I say, ex-childhood friend." chimed Naruto boasting as if it was a huge accomplishment while the last was of pure rage.

"Okay. It also says that you have been caught 120 times. And with every prison...which is a wopping total of 100 prisons, you have escaped within 3 days. Mind explaining that?" asked Momoko.

"See, there is the beauty. I may look like an idiot. But I'm very smart. I'm able to see the layout of every component that makes up a prison. And devise a flawless method of escaping. I'm also good at problem solving, lock picking, and also magic. Did you know my fingers are the magic touch? I can get a woman hot and bothered within seconds." said Naruto with pride.

"Well, the prison you're going to will hold you forever. Your skills won't save you there." said Momoko with pride knowing she had Naruto cornered. The famed leader of the Bijuu Of Nine.

"We'll see about that. Cause, I will not enter Hell until those who betrayed me get a headstart." said Naruto with a growl that made his eyes flash red.

Momoko swore she felt a chill run up her spine. Just by seeing Naruto's eyes flash like that made her skin crawl. How was this possible? He must be some kind of demon. But what was it that made his eyes change like that?

"Do you know why your eyes change color?" asked Momoko.

"How the fuck should I know?" barked Naruto with Momoko growing a thinking pose.

This must be the work of illegal human experimentation. Currently, human experiementation was illegal and banned. This form of eye change could only be the result of extensive experimentation.

It just had to be. But that was placed later.

"Naruto. Leader of the Bijuu Of Nine. AKA Kyuubi, welcome to hell. You will be brought to Nanba prison. A prison I run and you will never know what the outside world feels like, ever again." said Momoko with a mocking grin.

"Look forward to it sweet cheeks." chimed Naruto.

"I give you a week until your attitude changes." sneered Momoko.

 **And scene.**

 **How about that? A little form of intterogation between Naruto and the warden of Nanba prison, Momoko.**

 **Things seem to be getting interesting as Momoko is now curious as to why naruto's eyes change color when he is angry.**

 **But now it is time for Naruto to be thrown into Nanba prison where they hope to keep him. If they can that is. Naruto will soon meet the people he will be sharing a cell with.**

 **Chapter 3: Locked Away.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
